The traditional coffee cooking process is: coffee bean is grinded to coffee powder, and then the coffee power is filled in the extractor, and then the extractor is communicated with the hot water in the waterway to complete the extracting process, and then the coffee liquid is obtained. According to the procedure above, a plurality of uncertain factors are present during the filling process of the coffee powder to affect the filling density and shape, and the extracting conditions will be affected during the hot water flowing process, so that it is difficult to gain the coffee liquid with consistent taste, and it is too difficult or expensive to achieve accurate consistency whether by artificial filling or the automatic filling of full-automatic coffee maker.
Because of the factors above, the aim of morbid café is to control the coffee extracting environment to reduce the uncertain factor, such as powder shape, filling pressure, water permeability path and so on, the coffee powder is encapsulated in a relative closed heatproof container with inert gas and micro components such as filtering pressure device and reactor according to weight for optimizing the extracting environment; during the using process, the hot water of the coffee maker directly penetrates the capsule, and the extracting conditions in the capsule can be ensured through certain pressure, and then the consistency of the coffee taste can be controlled through the controllable craft in factory. Of course, in another hand, the shape of the morbid café can ensure the freshmen of the coffee power by filling with the inert gas, and it can extends the length for preservation of the grinded coffee powder; meanwhile, because of the coffee powder sealing in the capsule, the cleaning and maintaining time for the coffee maker is less needed. This shows that the morbid café and its assorted coffee maker brings great convenience for all kinds of retailers, home and personals.
A lot of coffee makers, such as NESPRESSOS™, are present in the market with different brands and specifications, and fitting morbid cafés all have their own characteristics, so that different morbid cafes cannot fit to different coffeemakers that may be sold under the trademark NESPRESSOS™, the cooking conditions of the morbid cafes are different with obviously gap, especially on the demands of the water pressure. So it is necessarily needed to design a universal coffeemaker that may be sold under the trademark NESPRESSOS™.